Angel and the Devil
by IWABABY
Summary: Whatif Danica and Zane had met a diferent way? What if Gregory had died a different way?
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own the characters. I do have the complete series of the Kiesha' Ra._**

At the end of Chapter 1 when Danica finds Gregory

I turned back to the Serpiente. "I'm here don't fret," as I smoothed black hair from Gregory's face. His red eyes filled with tears and he muttered a "Thank you." Then he looked straight at me and said, "End it, Please." My mind was made up when he asked me that my brother might have been murdered by this boy but I wouldn't murder his or let anyone else. I took him in my arms, surprised at how little he weighed, as I spread my wings and lifted us into the sky unaware of a pair of matching red eyes watching from a distance.

I could feel the stares as I walked to my room cradling to my heart our most hated enemy. The bed was soft and molded to his body as I helped the Keep's doctors dress his wounds. Betsey, who had been around since before my great-great grandmother was born, I knew wouldn't let him die despite who he was. I left her to tend to him so I could speak to my mother about certain arrangements that would have to be made.

"Come in."

"Mother, I need to talk to you."

"What on earth were you thinking Shardae. Bringing an enemy into the Keep." She was outraged, she had every right to be."

"You have every right to be mad with me, but listen I believe I will be able to stop the war." She looked at me with pure shock. "I am going to invite Zane Cobriana here so he can look after Gregory - ." The words came out in a rush.

"What are you thinking; they will surely attack us - ."

"I believe they won't not with Gregory in the palm of our hands."

"I will call a meeting so we may all discus this."

** Review please how do u like it so far do you want to me to keep writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please sit, I have brought us together for a very important reason as you have heard by now we are aiding an enemy in our own walls-." Shouts and yells from the table filled the hall, generals saying kill him, others saying no as a bargaining tool, some saying make him tell us everything we can attack their heart.

This table had in some years pass ruled, Tuuli Thea, which would not happen with me. "No!" I shouted now standing. "Do you only care about winning a war that can no longer be won, would you rather loose the war or win it by fighting who knows how may years more, by killing not only the enemy but future generations of our kind. You say "Get him to talk, then strike at the heart of the Serpientes Lair, and then kill him. That would be suicide even if he told us everything. It took half of the Ravens, a dozen of the Royal Flight and eighteen others to wound Gregory Cobriana and in the mean time my brother Xavier died." My statement stopped their mumblings and silence took over the room.

"You want to stop the war with bloodshed I want to stop it with peace."

Rei, my dear old friend stood up the first to break the silence. "What do you have in mind?"

I smiled now was my time to let them know I would be ruling this table. "I am simply going to write a letter inviting Zane and his family to come stay by Gregory's side as he is healing."

A wave of shock ran through the room, mouths opened, "that's it… that's all, your n-n-not even go-going to prepare f-for an attack." One man stuttered.

"No, why should I they would be complete idiots if they attacked us with Gregory in our hands." I straightened up. "That is all, you may leave."

I turned to my mother after all had left. She was in pure shock and then it was my turn to be in shock as she began to clap. "That was marvelous the way you took control right away. You will make a wonderful Queen Shardae."

Rei bid me goodnight though I knew he would not be far tonight, with a cobra in my room, even a helpless Cobra. I made my way to my bedroom opening the door to find Betsey still doctoring him. While waiting for her to finish, I changed out of my blood stained battle clothes from this morning into a fresh nightshift. I found her waiting fro me in a chair her expression grim.

"Danica, he lost a lot of blood and is unconscious right now. I have done all I can." I nodded looking over at the sleeping form. I motioned for her to leave. I made my way to the bed, mulling over how I would execute my plan.

Waking up to another bright morning, I carefully took care of Gregory before dressing in the clothes I had laid out last night.


	3. Chapter 3

Danica POV:

I paced up and down the hallway. I was going to faint. I had never fainted in my life, yet it seemed less terrifying than what I was doing.

"Shardae, they have arrived." Rei informed me waiting for me to follow him. "Dani," he lapsed into the informal, "are you sure you know what you are doing."

No I wasn't, I was still wondering what I had done. "Yes." I assured him.

I saw the one person I thought I never see as I shifted into my human form, Zane Cobriana. He was absolutely still, and then he looked up and unerringly caught my gaze. Two pools the color of the bloodiest ruby that sparkled like fire was striking against his pale almost white skin and onyx black hair the same color as his clothes. For a man who had killed many he still had a boyish look to him coming obviously from his hair, a neat mess, a piece of hair fell in front of his eye. His shoulders were broader than an avian man and all muscle. He was clearly not an idle man but toned from working.

"It is a pleasure to have you Zane."

"The pleasure is all mine." The coolness of his voice made the feathers on the back of my neck stand up. I motioned for him to follow.

Zane POV:

All of the rumors were true. Danica Shardae was the most beautiful woman in the world. I had always known hawks were golden creatures both in air and land but her hair the color of pure liquid cold tumbled down her back in wild waves blending I with her wings, shimmering with each step she took.

"This is your room." I was on the second floor of the keep.

"May I see my brother." She nodded leading me to the third floor to I guess her room. My eyes met Gregory's still form, only did I relax when he took a deep breath.

"He is in a coma." Danica explained.

It was my entire fault I told him he was to young but gave in as he persisted, if only…

Danica interrupted my thought. "There will be a feast in your honor tonight. You have this time to freshen up and rest from your journey."

Danica POV

I rushed to my room after leading Zane back to his, locking the door behind me, collapsing onto my bed though that was hard considering Gregory. I was panicking, the way Zane looked at me made my cold heart jump for the first time in four years. Closing my eyes I let sleep overcome me.

Dream

"Boo!" Vasile screamed as I appeared from behind him my eleven year old self.

"That was not funny."

"Yes it was, and you know it. I gotta go."

"Pay back Danica."

I waved as I ran to my dance lessons. Making my way down the corridor I passed my parents room when I heard a whimper coming from inside. I opened the door to see my father beating my mother. I rushed to my mother's side, "leave mom alone," I cried. He just turned and stared at me before advancing his fists on me.

End of Dream

I woke up crying, hugging my knees to my body. That day was the beginning of the rest of my life.

Looking out of the window I realized the time.

Zane POV

Two guards escorted me to the Great Hall where I met Danica. She was beautiful tonight. I ran my gaze slowly over her body, she blushed bright red, and she was perfect in every way.

Danica POV

I caught him checking me out making me blush; he smirked clearly enjoying it.

The meal was wonderful. Zane and I talked about legends and myths treading carefully. I looked toward the musicians, the leader nodded. It was time.

"Excuse me Zane there is something I must look into."

Zane POV

The avians had begun to return to their seats from dancing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our entertainment"

A woman in a outfit fit for serpents not avains walked onto the middle of the floor.

Her face was covered in a black veil. The room quieted as the music began. The dancer raised her arms high above her head enter twining her fingers before becoming as rigid as a stone. Her belly began to move, rolling to the music. I was entranced in the music, my soul swaying o the rhythm. The dancer moved her body to the sensual music, her breast rolling with every breath she took. Bending back and forwards, circles with her body, moving hips 'till they were nothing but a blur. Shapely legs shown through slits in her skirt; the jingle of gold coins on her hips and bust.

This mystery woman flung her veil off dramatically, using it as a prop.

Danica Shardae, the reserved soon-to-be avaian Queen. My jaw dropped but closed when she stopped in front of me.

"Come, let us dance in peace." I joined her, letting the music take over my senses.

We danced that night in harmony, not as enemies but as friends.


	4. Authors Note

I know you hate me. I'm sorry, not another chapter just an Authors Note.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Major writers block. I f you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me. I need ideas for next chapter please help.


	5. Chapter 5

Zane reached the door to Danica's room, the guard immediately reached for their weapons.

"I have permission from Danica to come see my brother."

"Follow me." A guard replied opening the doors. He led me into a gayley colored room. The walls were white marble as were the floors like the rest of the Keep. The furniture was a dark maple and the ceiling was covered n murals of Avian history and lore.

I noticed that that the guard had come back and was waiting by two solid maple doors.

"Danica will see you."

"Thank you," he nodded obviously disappointed about not killing me right there and then. Entering the room the first thing I noticed was the bed it was actually a nest but a giant one for humans lined with the softest furs, pillows and my brother in the middle. I don't know ho long I sat there by his side until I heard a soft voice come from behind me. I turned to see Danica Shardae standing behind me.

"Good morning Zane Cobriana."

"Good morning Shardae." Looking back to my brother I asked. "How is he?"

"Same as usual, no improvement and no worse."

I watched her as she sat on the bed taking my brothers hand in her own. We stayed in her room the whole day, having the servants bring us food and drink. He had never this quiet in his life, all he could do was listen to her voice singing sweet words of freedom, peace and love. The trance was broken as she asked him, "Zane could you help me feed Gregory." She showed me how to hold him as she opened his mouth to feed him soup before forcibly making him swallow. She switched places with me so her body was supporting Gregory and I was spoon feeding him. I placed the soup back onto the table before helping to lay him down noticing for the first time that Gregory only had on pants and his torso was bandaged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten until Danica pointed it out, "Zane it is late I think it is time for you to return to your room."

He wanted to stay with his brother but he thought bettter of it, he didn't think Danica or her guards would appreciate a snake her room at night. "May I come back tomorrow to see him."

"Of coruse you may come at any time." She promiseed, "my guards will let you in without any question."

"That is very gractious of you." She just nodded before closing the dor on me.

Danica intrigued me like no other female i had known. She was drawn, then caring. Caring then ready for a fight. I wanted... no needed to know her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dream

CAAAA! (charge in avian)

Like my mother and her mother before her. I led the soldiers into battle. My people ruled my Warrior Queens who fought a battle for years that no one could win any more.

We only new war and bloodshed. As i watched the battle rage on. I saw my sister, brother, friend after friend, cousin loved one, husband, son, daughter, wife, young and old go down. I swore to lead my people into peace.

I turned to meet Zanes red eyes.

The battle seemed to stop and the sands of death became a field of flowers The sky a clear blue holding a bright sun. Pedals were falling from ths sky and my people were laughing.

Zane was wearing white now instead of black and was smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up tangled in my sheets. Every since Zane came to the keep my dreams have been less and less gory and more and more sweet with peace.


	6. Contest: Must Read!

I am sorry.

Yes, another authors note but i haven't been getting anywhere with writing the next chapter.

So.

I am proposing a contest.

Write a chapter about what you think will happen next.

The winner will get his/her posted for the next chapter of 'Angel and the Devil' and unending praise of his/her work plus a free desktop background for the summer

Rules:

1. all entries must be emailed to me (email is on profile) by April, 29.

2.Main characters must be Zane and Danica

3. Must relate to other chapters.

4. Must be T rated.

Thank you for those who participate i have been having an extremely hard time writing the next chapter i have future chapters but of course you need a chapter 5 before a chapter6.


End file.
